


Unbreakable Heart

by ssbfan4ever



Category: DCU
Genre: Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Multi, Polyamory, Sandra may not be completely human but she has emotions!, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbfan4ever/pseuds/ssbfan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra has lived in Wayne Manor since she was nine. Her father had left her in the hand of billionaire Bruce Wayne, and she was exposed to all of his secrets. </p><p>She's bonded with each Robin, more so than she thought they would. But, of course, there just has to be some complications in her life, doesn't there? </p><p>Sandra learns that she is something--or more accurately, someone known as the Unbreakable Heart.<br/>~~~<br/>Title and future dialog based off of a Three Days Grace song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were groans of pain coming from all around Sandra as she took down a minor drug deal.

"These people are trash." Sandra mumbled to herself as she looked at her outfit. There were rips in her uniform and she groaned. "I really hate patching this thing up..."

There was a flash of a dark figure in front of Sandra and she got into a fighting stance. A Bat.

"Who's there?" Her voice dropped a bit. There were a few options as to which Bat it was.

"You know very well that Gotham is Bat territory." Batman. Great.

"Look Batman, I was simply taking care of something you obviously didn't get to fast enough. Issue?"

"Leave, Firewing." He was giving her his best Bat-glare.

"Would it kill you to let me stay? Either way, I'm not leaving. Gotham isn't that small." Batman knew she wouldn't budge.

" _Firewing_. Last warning." _You can't make me, Bruce._

"Not happening." there was another figure landing beside Batman and Sandra didn't have to guess that it was Robin.

"Who's this?" Robin asked and Batman and Sandra were glaring at each other.

"An old friend."

"'An old friend' is right. Your father here helped raised me."

_~~~~~~_

_Her father had been known as Fenix, and William knew his daughter would be in danger if his arch nemesis found out his identity._

_"Bruce, please."_

_"No."_

_Will was begging Bruce to take her in, the 9 year old girl hugging her father's leg._

_"Bruce you_ _**know**  I never ask anything too extreme of you. I'm only asking you to take her in for her own safety."_

_"Will, I can't." It wasn't like Bruce didn't want to take care of her, he was just concerned whether or not he was fit for the whole parenting thing. He was already concerned for Dick._

_"I wouldn't come to you if it wasn't **you know who** after me. I'm asking you for a reason Bruce." Now, Sandra wasn't dumb enough to not know what was going on. And she also knew what her dad did. But she didn't know who "you know who" was._

_"You know I just took Dick in..." Bruce was losing the battle, they both knew it._

_"Aren't they the same age? I'm pretty sure Dick would need someone his age to talk to, or at least talk about things that he can't with others his age."_

_"Fine. I'll take her in."_

_o.O.o_

_Sandra sighed as she walked into Wayne Manor with more bruises than she would've liked._

_"What happened?" She was beyond jumping whenever she heard a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Dick there with a raised eyebrow._

_"Nothing." It wasn't that she didn't trust Dick. Quite the opposite. She was just too tired for explanations. Dick walked up to her and touched her bruised cheek._

_"Sure's Hell doesn't **look** like nothing." _

_"Some kids don't like me. Not a big deal, Dick." Sandra refused to look into his eyes. The sadness in those icy blues whenever she came home with bruises made Sandra **unbelievably** uncomfortable._

_"It **is** a big deal. Does Bruce know?" _

_"Do I know what?"_ Shit, _Sandra thought when she heard that voice._

_"Nothing."  
"Sandra got beat up again." Sandra glared at the Boy Wonder._

_"Oh?" Bruce walked over to the brunette and looked at her cheek. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell Alfred to take care of your injuries, and join Dick and I for training tomorrow. You're injuries aren't too bad, right?" Sandra nodded a small nod and went to find Alfred._

_"She's training with us?" Dick asked once Sandra was out of earshot._

_"She needs to know how to defend herself, Dick. She can't keep coming home with bruises. It isn't fair for her."_

_o.O.o_

_"You **are** his daughter." Bruce mumbled to himself as Sandra wielded a sword for the first time._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Sandra asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"Nothing. Let's just get started. Put the sword down for a minute." Sandra did as she was told and put the sword back, following Bruce to the fighting mats. Dick was on the side taking a break._

_"You know the basics to fighting don't you?" Dick asked._

_"I never said I don't know how to fight. I just never find a point in fighting back." Bruce eyes widened._

_"Why?" He shouldn't be getting mad. But he was._

_"Why should I waste my energy? It's not like they're going to change, even if I did fight back. And telling the principle or some shit isn't going to do anything."_

_"Language, young lady. You're going to spar with Dick. You don't have a say in it." Sandra sighed and Dick grinned._

_"Great!" Dick was up in a flash and wearing his signature grin._

_"Fine..." Sandra mumbled as she walked onto the mats._

_"Ready?" Dick asked and Sandra nodded. Dick went for a punch at her face, but Sandra crouched down and knocked Dick's legs out from under him. Dick was up in a split second and reconsidering his game plan._

_She wasn't kidding. She can fight._

_"Out of words, Boy Wonder?" Sandra always teased Dick, and now was no exception._

_"I have plenty." Dick said then smirked. "None that are appropriate though..."_

_o.O.o_

_If Sandra got one phrase to describe Jason, it would be..._

_Exactly. She had no words for the current Robin._ _And she was pretty sure that was a two way street._

_"So you just... live here?" Jason asked her and Sandra nodded._

_"Yup."_

_"But she could be living on her own." Bruce mumbled from his place at the table._

_"You love my company and you know it, Bruce." Jason was looking back and forth between Bruce and Sandra._

_"And you've been here as long as Dick?" Jason asked and Sandra nodded again._

_"Yup. Kicked his ass on my first try."_

_"Language, young lady." At this point, there was no point, but Bruce could sure as hell try._

_"Sorry. Habits. I'm used to talking to Barbara and Dick."_

_"I've heard worse." Jason piped in._

_"Anyway, Sandra, I'm going to have to ask you to come with use on patrol tonight." Sandra looked up from her plate with a raised eyebrow._

_"Huh? Why?" It wasn't that Sandra didn't have a superhero identity. She got her own when Dick became Nightwing._

_"There's a robbery about to happen, and the weapon of choice is an interesting one." There was only ever one weapon Bruce needed Sandra specifically to take out._

_"Any hostages?"_

_"This late at night, probably not a lot. They're open 24 hours, so there's bound to be some."_

_"Got it." Sandra picked up their empty plates and grinned at Jason. "Go get ready, kid." Jason returned the grin and ran out of the dinning room._

_"He looks up to you, you know." Bruce said with a small smile that was extremely rare._

_"He admires you, too. Dick does too. And Barbara."_

_"Say what you want, they prefer you over me."_

_"I'm not going to deny that." Sandra was wearing a smirk when she said that._

_"You're practically a female version of your father." Sandra smiled and headed for the kitchen to wash the dishes._

_o.O.o_

_"He's dead!?" This wasn't happening._

_Jason can't be dead._

_Bruce wouldn't look at her._

_"What happened?" Sandra growled at the Bat._

_"There was an explosion..."_

_"That's not it, is it?" Sandra was going to get an answer, if it was the last thing she did._

_"It was the Joker..."_

_"And you aren't going after him, **why**!?" Sandra was outraged._

_"What good would it do me?" Bruce was being unnaturally calm around her._

_"Bruce, for once in your life show some fucking emotion! Your second son just died, and you have nothing to say!?"_

_"What do you want me to say!?" Bruce yelled as he stood up from his seat. Sandra's eyes widened. "I wasn't fast enough, okay!? It's my fault Jason died!"  Bruce sat back down and put his head in his hands. "It's my fault he's gone, Sandra..." Sandra's expression softened and sighed. She walked over to the billionaire and hugged him._

_"It's not your fault... I'm sure you did everything you could to get to him on time."_

_"How do you know that?" Bruce looked up at her, and Sandra couldn't believe how lost he looked._

_"There are somethings I just know Bruce. Now, come on. Go shower. I'll get dinner ready. Alfred deserves a break."_

_"What sort of food do you think is incentive enough for me to do what you say?"_

_"My dad's famous pasta in chicken broth."_

_He didn't speak, but Bruce was up faster than Barry and heading for his on-suite. Sandra smiled a bit and headed for the kitchen, but when she got there she felt her smile drop. Her little brother was gone... Flashes of her happiest moments with Jason popped up in her head and Sandra covered her mouth to prevent any noises from coming out._

_"Jay..." Sandra whispered into the air._

_o.O.o_

_"Another one?" Sandra asked when her eyes landed on Tim._

_"Firewing..." Bruce's tone was warning when he said it and Sandra gave a sheepish grin._

_"Sorry." She didn't really mean it, and they both knew it. "So what's your story, kid?"_

_"I found out Batman and Robin's secret identity and boom. Here I am."_

_"Something tells me there's more to it, but I get the idea." Sandra waved her hand dismissively at the new Robin._

_"Firewing, I want you to train him while I go out."_

_"What? Isn't the whole point of Batman and Robin, you know, working and training **together**?" Sandra really knew how to push his buttons sometimes. Bruce gave his best Bat-glare and Sandra put her hands up._

_"Alright, alright! I'll train the replacement!" Sandra jumped off the couch and headed for the cave and stopped. "You coming or what?"_

_Tim rushed in the direction of the brunette. When they were both in the cave, Sandra turned to the current Robin._

_"So, have you ever fought anyone before?" The silence Sandra was met with caused her to deadpan. "No? Right then... Um... this was easier with Dick's acrobat skills and Jason's street knowledge..." Sandra went to pick up her phone and dialed a familiar number._

_"Hey, Dick... Yeah, I have a replacement here... For Jay... Yes, this soon... You met him?... Great, I need you to help me train him... Because, I could help you and Jay train because you were more or less experienced... You're on patrol? Dammit... Oh! Great! Dick, you're the best!" Sandra was grinning when she turned to Tim. "Looks like you're getting to train after all." Sandra sat down on the mats and gestured for Tim to do the same._

_"So, what's your story?" Tim asked as he sat down._

_"I've been here since I was nine. My dad was a hero, so when someone came after him, he asked Bruce to take me in. Bruce didn't make me train any less than Dick, but Dick was the only one who went on patrols. I wasn't jealous or anything. When Dick became Nightwing, I got my own identity."_

_"Which would be...?"_

_"Firewing." Tim chuckled a bit at that and Sandra laughed a bit too._

_"'Firewing'? Original."_

_"Don't laugh!"_

_"It's kinda hard." Tim said and Sandra shoved him lightly._

_"Sorry about before." Sandra looked ahead at the other training equipment._

_"What about before?" Tim looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

_"I shouldn't have called you his replacement. It's just... I miss him, and to think he would just take in another Robin..."_

_"If it makes you fell any better, he was reluctant." Sandra chuckled again and shook her head._

_"Why am I not surprised?" There were footsteps coming from the staircase, and Dick came into view. "Hey Dick."_

_"Hey. So, let's start."_

_o.O.o_

_"Jason..." Sandra couldn't believe what she was seeing._

_"Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?" Sandra eyes were locked on the white lenses of Jason's mask._

_"Is a costume change all it takes for you to not recognize me, Jay?" Sandra asked with a smirk and Jason immediately lowered his gun._

_"Sandra?" Sandra smiled and nodded and the next thing she knew, she was being hugged._

_"Never thought you were a hugger, Jay."_

_"Shut up." Sandra grinned and hugged him back._

_"Nice to have you back, Jay." Sandra whispered._

_o.O.o_

_Not long after did Sandra leave Gotham. She had found out that her old home, New York City, had been unprotected since her father's disappearance. And it was almost as bad as Gotham on a regular day when it was unprotected. She didn't have the courage to face any member of this twisted family in person, so she simply left a note for Bruce._

~~~~~~

"So Sandra, what are you doing back in Gotham?" Bruce asked and Sandra shrugged.

"I'd been following a minor drug lord--very minor--from New York. The deals were made in a trail from there to here."

"So you aren't going to stay right?" Bruce asked with a warning tone.

"I don't see you trying to shove Nightwing, Red Hood, or Red Robin out of Gotham. What makes me different?" Sandra was starting to get ticked off.

"You aren't like them." Sandra's eyes widened with rage.

" _That's_ what was this is about!?" Sandra got up form her chair.

"Gotham isn't safe for someone like you."

"I've managed to be safe in Gotham since I was _nine_! I've been Firewing in Gotham as long as Dick's been Nightwing! So what's got you changing your mind now!? And don't you _dare_ give me that crap about Gotham being too crowded!" Sandra's brown eyes were staring down Bruce's blue ones as Bruce got up and grabbed her fore arm. "Oi! I asked you a question, Bruce!" Bruce took her into the Batcave glared at her.

"I'm gonna say this, and it's only going to be once. You're powers are starting to show, Sandra. And someone could very well turn those powers against you."

"By someone, you mean The Joker?" Sandra raised an eyebrow. When Bruce didn't answer, it dawned on her. "You're worried what happened with Jason will happen again." Sandra whispered and when Bruce wouldn't look at her, she sighed. "Bruce, I'm an adult now. And you're right. My powers are unfolding. Which will make it harder for anyone to take me down. And I don't mean to sound cocky or arrogant--"

"Father?" Sandra turned around and saw Damian making his way down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Pennyworth is calling for you." Bruce nodded then smirked.

"Damian, could you spar with Sandra?" Sandra looked at the Bat like he was crazy.

"Bruce the last time I trained with one of the Robins--"

"I'm aware of that, but he beat Dick, so he needs to get his head out of his ass." Bruce left after that, leaving Sandra wide-eyed.

"He wants me to battle someone like you?" Damian asked and Sandra glared at him.

"He's right. You _do_  need to get your head out of your ass." Sandra took out her twin swords and got into a battle stance.

"If I'm correct, and you've been here as long Grayson, I should have no issue taking you out." Sandra smirked.

"Now, now, Pipsqueak, don't get ahead of yourself." 

"What did you call me?" Damian growled.

"Robins can't be deaf, you know." Damian charged at the brunette, the latter dodging the attack with ease. "Or unskilled." Sandra knew she was ticking the younger of the two off, and she was loving every second of it.

o.O.o

"As much as I despise to admit it, Evens, you are extremely skilled." Damian said reluctantly and Sandra smiled.

"Thank you. You aren't bad yourself." She said and Damian sheathed his sword, Sandra doing the same.

"What _is_ your story?" He asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Sandra hummed.

"You've been here as long as Grayson... but you hadn't been Firewing that long... There are just missing pieces I don't understand." Damian explained and Sandra sat down at the main computer.

"Well, for one, I never met my mother. She left before I could even see properly. My father had been a member of the Justice League, so I met Bruce on more than one occasion before he took me in. But, when I was nine, my father had to put me in Bruce's care, because somebody was after him. And to this day, I don't know who it was. I had been trained as much as Dick had, but I only put my skills to use when Dick became Nightwing. But unlike him, I stayed with Bruce. I helped train Jason and Tim when Bruce couldn't. I sparred with Cassandra on occasion for fun. And it had been like that for quite a bit. But... then something had started changing. The city where I had been born in had been in utter chaos since my father's disappearance, and I had to fix that. And that was on top of my powers showing themselves. The conversation you walked in on before? That was Bruce trying to get me to leave so nothing happened to me. But I won't listen. Gotham is my home, whether he likes it or not."

"You are certainly special Evens."

"So, what about you? Surely, there's more to it than Talia handing you over to Bruce."

"I was put through brutal training as soon as I could walk. I broke my wrist climbing a mountain when I was four."

"Ouch."

"But, I made it to the top anyway. It was how I was trained."

"You were trained to be the perfect warrior." Sandra whispered, and the younger nodded.

"My grandfather died before I came here." Damian said, quieter this time. "He had the vision for a better world. We were going to watch it flourish together."

Sandra wanted to point out that a world ruled by Ra's al Ghul and his family wouldn't be good, but Damian looked so _sad_.

"I'm sorry, Damian." She noticed his fist tightening and she put a hand on his shoulder.

She heard a soft pitter-patter, like rain, on the floor, and she saw that Damian was crying. She frowned and drew him closer, and let him cry on her shoulder.

"Shh... it's okay, Damian. Let it out..." She murmured, stroking his head. The boy kept hiccuping, and felt her shoulder get wet, but she didn't really care.

She only let go when Damian was done, and he wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry. That showed too much weakness."

"Crying doesn't show weakness, Damian. It shows that you're strong enough to show your true emotions, as opposed to bottling it up." Damian sniffed and rubbed his eyes again.

"Thank you." Damian whispered and Sandra smiled.

"Any time. Now come on. Go to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra had just left the studio when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and her eyes widened when she saw the bat.

She answered as she walked to her motorcycle.

"What is it Alfred?"

"Master Bruce is missing." Sandra froze for a second before putting the conversation on Bluetooth.

"Off world or missing?" She asked as she revved the motorcycle, taking off toward the mansion.

"Missing, I'm afraid."

"For how long?" She asked, not quite panicking yet, but pretty damn close.

"Four weeks, five days, twenty hours."

"Someone's been counting. D'you tell Dick?" She asked as she rode the path up to the manor.

"I alerted Master Dick right before you."

"Great. I'm already here."

"Please tell me you haven't sped to get here."

"No, Alfred, I didn't." She ended the call and entered the manor, heading for the cave.

"Oh, Sandra..." Dick said and stood up straight.

"Hey. So. Almost five weeks, huh?"

"He does this all the time." Dick sounded annoyed and Sandra glared.

"Don't get all miffed just because you didn't get to fuck Kori tonight." Sandra said sternly and the acrobat blushed.

"How'd you--"

"She called me all disappointed saying you were too busy to make time for her. Anyway, the signal can't keep sitting there to give people false hope. Either we make them turn it off--"

"Or someone becomes Batman." Dick finished for her.

All three were silent before Dick looked at the case with Bruce's old suit.

"Even when you've disappeared, I can't get away from you." He said quietly. 

Dick sighed and opened the case, taking the suit out, and heading back upstairs.

Sandra sighed, sent an apologetic look Alfred's way, and chased after Dick. She found him in his room, putting the costume across the back of a chair.

"You that upset?" Sandra asked and Dick let out a frustrated sigh.

"The very reason I became Nightwing, Sandra, was to escape Bruce's bat-shaped shadow. And now look where I am. I'm gonna be running around in a Bat Suit--his Bat Suit--until he decides to show up again." He said, pointing to the mention clothing.

"Dick, you're only holding up the mantle until we can figure out where he is. You know how Gotham gets when there's no one to keep it in check."

Dick sighed and sat down on his bed.

"If you're really that perturbed, I can take up the Nightwing mantle until you're done with Batman's." Dick looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. Follow me." She said, leaving Dick's room. She heard his following footsteps not long after. She opened the door to her room and opened the closet door, to reveal a metal door.

"Bruce gave me a spare room to use when he was using the Batcave." Sandra explained as she typed in the code on the keypad.

The door slid open, and Sandra walked in, Dick following. His jaw dropped when he saw the room.

It was half the size of the Batcave, but it was impressive anyway. And it also looked like it. He spotted glass cases like the ones in the Batcave, but he noted that the costumes were for a woman.

"I have costumes at the ready in case any of you go missing. People tend to not notice the gender during the night." Sandra explained walking over to the case.

Dick noticed the Nightwing case has a pair of escrima sticks at the bottom.

"When did you do this?"

"What do you think I do when you're all out on patrol? Sit around bored for hours? Yeah, no." Sandra said and took the costume off the mannequin and headed for the change room that was in the back corner of the room.

She came out in a feminized version of his suit, and he had to admit, she looked actually stunning in it.

It was a black leotard that had a sort of turtleneck. The neck part had the v indent his costume had, along with an identical Nightwing symbol on the chest. She had fishnets on, along with black boots that went up to her knees, which had laces going all the way up. The escrima sticks crossed at the small of her back. And the final touch, she had an identical mask.

"Wow..." He whispered and Sandra smirked.

"So I take it you like it? I thought you wouldn't." Sandra said sheepishly.

"You're joking right? Apart from the fact that these look absolutely amazing, I'm touched that you would talk our place should anything happen to us." Dick said with a smile.

"Thanks, Dick." Sandra said and drew the sticks from their holsters. "Wanna spar? See if I'm Nightwing material?" Sandra asked with a smirk.

"We'll see." Dick said getting into a fighting stance.

Sandra and Dick were both waiting for the other to attack, before Dick made the first move. He aimed with his forefinger and middle finger for the spot between Sandra's nose, where, if hit hard enough, would make her blind.

Sandra raised the escrima sticks in an x shape, effectively stopping his arm.

"Very nice." Dick said and Sandra shoved his arm up, making the acrobat stumble back.

Sandra aimed a blow at Dick's side, but he caught her arm, bring her toward him, her back to his chest, and his arm tightening around her neck. The brunette growled quietly and grabbed onto the arm digging her nails in, which, in all honesty, shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. She flipped him over, his arm leaving her neck. Dick landed somewhat gracefully and didn't turn around fast enough.

He was tackled to the ground, escrima stick very close to crushing his jugular. She grabbed his hands, holding the above his head, and put all of her weight on his legs.

Struggle as he might, there was no way he was getting out of this.

"I win." She said with a smirk.

"And you questioned whether or not you were Nightwing material." He said and Sandra grinned this time.

She got up and turned around, heading for the computer and Dick smirked. He got up without a sound and leaped at the girl.

Now of course, Sandra knew the acrobat wouldn't go down that easy, so she had stayed on guard. She turned around and did a backwards handspring, her feet meeting his waist, sending Dick flying into the wall.

"Ow." He said, making sure not to land on his head.

"I'm not an idiot Dick." She said and held out a hand. "Don't try anything else if you still want your pride." Dick grumbled, but took her hand.

Sandra smiled and hauled him up, heading back to the computer. There was the sound of keys clicking as Dick blinked rapidly to get rid of the small ache in his head.

"Sorry." Sandra said as she turned in the chair. "Come here." Dick walked to the brunette, who gestured for him to bend down. He did so, and Sandra's hand was at the back of Dick's head. There was a warmth, and the ache immediately disappeared. Dick pulled back and looked at Sandra with wide eyes.

"I didn't know you could heal people." Dick said quietly.

"When I used to take care of your stitches, why do you think the wounds healed so fast? I hate seeing any of you in pain, which is why I try to get Alfred to let me do it."

Dick raised an eyebrow, then smiled.

"You're too good to all of us, Sandra." He said and the brunette looked at him with wide eyes.

"Um..."

"Sandra!? Dick!?"

"That's completely unorthodox, Babybird."

"Jay and Tim?" Dick and Sandra asked to themselves. Sandra pressed a button that let a metal door close over the glass cases.

"Not yet." She said and opened the metal door to greet her two brothers.

"There you are." Jason said as he almost passed her room.

Tim ran passed Jason into her room and there was a frantic look in his eyes.

"Tim, chill."

"I won't chill, Sandra. He's been gone for--What the fuck are you wearing?" Sandra's eyes widened when she realized that she hadn't taken the suit off.

"Long story." Dick and Sandra said at the same time, earning a raised eyebrow from the two across from them.

"So, there's a reason you're here?" Sandra asked as she sat down on her bed cross-legged.

"Uh, yeah? Bruce is gone? Potentially kidnapped? He's never been gone this long? Maybe?" Sandra glared at Tim and shook her head.

"There's no need to be rude, Tim." Sandra said and let herself fall back against the pillows as she sighed.

"So, what are we doing?" Jason asked, looking to the brunette.

"Well, figuring out where he is would be a favourable first step, Todd." Sandra looked to the doorway, and saw Damian there.

He had grown considerably, to the point where he was almost as tall as Jason, and yet, he was only seventeen.

"Oh great, the demon joined the party--"

"Jason." Sandra warned, and the second Robin shut up instantly. "Damian, how do you propose we go about finding him?" She asked as she sat up.

"Well, checking with the last villain he encountered would be adequate."

Sandra nodded and got off of her bed, heading for the cave.

"It's scary how easy you listen to him." Tim said as he followed Sandra down the hall.

"I don't see you giving any ideas, Tim." Sandra said, throwing a look over her shoulder at Tim.

The latter averted his eyes and Sandra smirked.

"That's what I thought." She said and sat down at the main computer in the Batcave.

When Dick, Jason, and Damian entered the cave, the only noise they heard was rapid typing and frustrated grunting.

"Oh come _on_! How is there _nothing_!?" Tim leaned down and typed in something, the same result coming up.

 _Nothing_.

"She's right, this is crazy." Tim said quietly.

"He couldn't have gone completely off the face of the Earth." Dick mumbled, gazing at the text.

"Hold on." Jason walked up to the keyboard.

_**Search: Batman missing  
** Result: 1_

**_ Gotham's Dark Knight missing? _ **

"Well this can't be good." Damian mumbled to himself as Sandra clicked on the link.

" _'Article written by Clark Kent'_ \--Oh shit."

"This isn't looking good at all." Tim's tone was desperate, and she knew why.

As much as they had failed to show it, none of them wanted anything happening to Bruce.

" _Batman was last seen in a battle with Bane, where the Dark Knight was fighting for his life by the end. The footage caught by security cameras show the battle, before it went blank._ "

"Well isn't that just dandy?" Sandra growled quietly. 

An idea popped up in her head, and she went back to the search bar.

**_Search: Missing_ **   
_Result: 8_

__** Fastest man alive not fast enough?  
Man of Steel not so invincible?  
Princess Warrior defeated? **

Sandra couldn't look at any more of them. She got and started pacing around the cave. 

"Okay. Great. Justice League is gone, and we have no idea where the fuck they are." Jason said and Sandra looked back at the computer screen. 

There was static where the search had been and Tim started typing to make it stop, but to no avail.

**_This is a message for Sandra Evens|_ **

"What on Earth--?"

**_You've seen the articles, haven't you?|_ **

"Tim, what's going on?" Dick asked, turning to the third Robin.

"Not, sure, but I'm trying to fix it." Tim's tone was stressed, but Sandra was barely paying attention.

**_It really is a shame your father hadn't gotten one, am I right?|_ **

Sandra wanted to throw something _really_ heavy at the computer screen, it was pissing her off that much. And Jason picked up on that.

**_It would also be a shame if the Justice League suffered the same fate, no?|_ **

"Who the fuck is doing this!?" Tim yelled, enraged, not only at the fact that he can't crack the code to make it stop, but the fact that it had Sandra so... horrified and angered.

**_Hm... Let's see if Batman's proteges can figure this one out, shall we?|_ **

Then the static was gone, and the search was back. Sandra's eyes were still fixed on the screen, before she turned around, throwing a Bat-a-rang at the wall with a yell.

She relaxed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she sighed.

"I don't want it to happen again." She whispered.

"It won't." Dick's voice just agitated her.

"How the _fuck_ do you know that, hm?" Sandra asked, eyebrow raised as she spun around.

There was a tense and uncomfortable silence for a moment before Sandra shook her head and headed back upstairs.

"I'm going to bed. 'Night." She called and wiped her eyes.

She slammed her door and reached behind her neck for the zipper of the suit, before she paused.

She really didn't want to sleep.

Sandra's been having these nightmares of alternate realities where people she care about suffer beyond anything she can think of.

And she _hates_ it.

o.O.o

Sandra almost screamed as she jolted awake. She took several deep breaths before covering her mouth and staring ahead, but not actually seeing what was ahead of her.

She started sobbing into her hand, praying that it was muffled.

The knock on her door told her no god or goddess was willing to listen.

"Sandra?" It was Tim. She didn't trust her voice to tell him she was fine, so when the opened she hid her face in her knees. "Sandra...?"

Sandra's sobs involuntarily shook her shoulders harder as she felt the bed dip with Tim's weight.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His voice was soft and Sandra looked up, vision blurred almost completely.

"It's just a nightmare, Tim." She answered, voice shaky.

"Like Hell it was 'just a nightmare'. I've never seen you this shaken up."

_You haven't seen me after the nightmares, then._

Another wave of sobs came over her and she put her head on the other's shoulder.

"Hey, shh... It's okay, I got you."

About 10 minutes passed before Sandra's tears stopped, and the brunette pulled back.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

Sandra almost said no, she really didn't want to talk about it, but she knew that if she didn't, it would only bring her more pain.

So she nodded.


End file.
